ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Betazed
Betazed was an inhabited Federation planet in the Alpha Quadrant. Classified as M-class, this was the homeworld of the Betazoids. Overview Betazed was an important member world of the United Federation of Planets and its society had matriarchal elements. The Betazed Federation ambassador during the 2360s and '70s was Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed. ( , ) In 2364, Counsellor Deanna Troi, of the , took a shuttle from Starbase G-6 to her homeworld. ( ) In its way to Kaelon II, the Enterprise-D passed fairly close to Betazed in late 2367, enabling Lwaxana Troi to visit the ship. ( ) Deep Space 9 was quite far from Betazed, although a transport from the station often left for the planet. ( ) Vash was unwelcome (persona non grata in Q's words) on Betazed. ( ) The University of Betazed was located on Betazed. ( ) Betazed appeared in the starchart Data and Picard were studying in Stellar Cartography in 2371. ( , display graphic) History In the past, it was considered fashionable for the women of Betazed to wear enormous wigs with large holes in the center for tiny caged creatures. Although it was uncomfortable for the women and cruel to the animals, this costume eventually became a tradition. One woman finally broke with it, causing this fashion to fade very quickly. ( ) Betazed took part at the Pacifica conference in 2365 and hosted the biennial Trade Agreements Conference in the following year. ( ) During the Dominion War in 2374, Betazed was occupied by Dominion invasion forces. The Federation Tenth Fleet had been assigned to defend Betazed and its outlying colonies, but was caught out of position on a training exercise. As a result Betazed fell to the Dominion within ten hours. Once Betazed had been captured, other worlds nearby, including Vulcan, Tellar, Alpha Centauri, and Andor were at risk of Dominion invasion. ( ) See also * Battle of Betazed Geography Betazed was consistently described as a lush, beautiful world. The planet's climate varied from dense jungles to wide canyons and cliffs. Many of the major continents are dotted with lakes. Land features and formations * Lake El'nar * Lake Cataria * Opal Sea * Janaran Falls Botanical * ''Muktok'' plant * Uttaberry plant Appendices References * * * * Background information According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pgs. 33, 36), Betazed was the fifth planet in the Betazed system also known as the Beta Zeta system. The official name of the uniglobal government was the Fifth House of Betazed which governed this planet from the capital city of Rixx. Betazed was admitted into the in 2273. In the census of 2370, there were 1.3 billion Betazoids living on Betazed. Betazoids had been warp capable since antiquity. Major attractions on this world include Lake Cataria, Janaran Falls, and the University of Betazed. The system was named by the 21st century Human John Burke, chief astronomer of the Royal Academy. The star Betazed was a G class star with a magnitude of +5, which was the same brightness as Sol. External link * ca:Betazed cs:Betazed de:Betazed es:Betazed fr:Betazed it:Betazed ja:ベータゼット nl:Betazed pl:Betazed ru:Бетазед Category:Planets